


5 Weeks Of Book Club

by royalparrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalparrilla/pseuds/royalparrilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swanqueen AU. Emma Swan had always wanted to become a part of her school's football team, she decided her senior year was a good time to go for it. That was until her foster sister had come to her with those large, irresistible puppy dog eyes begging her to join in a 5 week book club program run by students from her High School. She pretends to hate it but Regina Mills, one of the readers for the club, is making that near impossible.<br/>(based on tumblr prompt from pleasantnightarbiter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Weeks Of Book Club

**Author's Note:**

> based on prompt: I wanted to be a football player but my little sibling wanted me to be in a book club with them and because I can't resist those puppy dog eyes, here I am but I'm actually enjoying it because you look adorable when you're reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma Swan had a close relationship with her younger foster sister, Ruby.

That's why when Ruby came to her with her infamous puppy dog eyes asking to join into a small book club held at her school, she couldn't say no. Although Emma had been planning to take part in her school's football team during her senior year, she decided that maybe it'd be nicer to spend her time doing something her sister would enjoy. Not to mention it would look good on her resume, but she kept that as her own small secret. 

Despite her foster parents reassuring her that it would be okay if she denied her younger sister, she found herself with Ruby's quite smaller hand clutching onto hers as they made their way to the library located in the school. Storybrooke High School was a smaller populated school district, having not a large amount of kids in the small town. To Emma, it was nicer that way and she felt closer to each of her schoolmates, even if she didn't like them. When she heard the book club would be led by students from her year she instantly thought through each student that'd she thought would be willing to read along with others in the town. Neal Cassidy and Killian Jones had immediately been eliminated from her mental list, knowing they'd be busy on the football team the blonde had wanted to be a part of. She had a feeling Belle French would most certainly be there, giving her love for books and odd love relationship with the librarian, Mr. Gold. Mary Margaret easily made way onto her list as well, her love for kids and entertaining other people quite obvious. She'd wonder if her poor boyfriend, David, would be dragged along with the pixie haired student. Nobody else came to mind for the remainder of the walk, the smaller girl chattering her ear off as they walked. She wondered if it would be too late to back out and bring Ruby out for ice cream instead.

When they'd arrived, the library was set up in a much neater way for the club to take place. It seemed to have finally been dusted after years, the ancient books and shelves no longer covered in dust. 

A few other people from town were already there and seated in the many small chairs formed in a rather large circle. Four chairs had a book placed on them towards the top head of the circle, making it obvious those were for the students who created the club itself. As Emma and her sister had taken a seat on the left side of the circle, more people walked through the entrance of the small library heading for a seat and waiting for it to start. The blonde couldn't remember the last time she'd picked up a book and read through the whole thing. To be honest she'd only ever completed one if it had been required for school, and even then she couldn't be bothered to pay attention to the teacher's monotone voice dragging out each dreadful chapter. She wasn't sure what book they'd be reading, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be enjoying it as much as others in the program. 

"Everyone please, take a seat." Mr. Gold announced, tapping his cane onto the polished marble floor as he stood at the center of the circle. "Thank you for coming to the student book club. The program will be held 5 weeks total every Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. Each reader of every station will go in depth with the novel chosen, and for kids a new short story and activity will be held each day. Now, if all participants under the age of 10 please join Belle to move to the separate room please." 

Emma hadn't known they were being split up, and she hadn't been fond of the idea. Ruby hopped up to smack a kiss onto Emma's cheek before heading over to the smiling brunette with the other younger students. After listening to Gold ramble on for what seemed another hour or so, she'd learned that in total there'd be 4 groups. The kids group, held by Belle French in a small room just down the hallway of the library. The teen group, held by Mary Margaret whom surprisingly decided not to put her boyfriend through the torture of co-reading with her. A men's group, also surprising Emma that it had been held by Neal Cassidy. She thanked her lucky stars that he'd not be reading to the smaller group of women, since it'd be a hell of an awkward hour and a half listening to her ex boyfriend read and steal glances at her. Her group had been held by Regina Mills, a stranger to Emma personally but well known to most people of the school and town. 

Regina took her seat once the circle became smaller and closer together, formally crossing her legs and holding the book on her lap. The rest of the books stacked up next to her chair, waiting to be given out to the rest of the curious ladies in the group. "I'm Regina Mills, I'll be the head participant for our group for the next 5 weeks. Before we rush into our book, I think it'd be better to get to know each other a bit more before we do so. Why don't we go around the circle and introduce ourselves and," She paused, lips pursed tightly as she thought of another way to help the group communicate, "Tell us a brief summary of your favorite book." 

Emma had saw something like this coming of course, she just didn't think she'd have a problem thinking of an answer. Regina had started to the left of her, another student from their school introducing herself with a bright smile and a wave of her hand. "I'm Kathryn, I'm in my senior year as well and to be honest out of all the books we've read throughout the years my favorite has been To Kill A Mockingbird." She hadn't listened to the rest of her ramble, but suddenly it was Emma's turn, each head turned her way looking directly at her. She felt odd under their gaze and out of habit shifted down into her seat.

"Emma," she said after a moment, "I don't have a favorite book honestly, I don't- I don't enjoy reading."

"Then why are you here, dear?" Regina replied with a raise of a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"My little sister dragged me along actually." Emma defended, "I wasn't aware we'd be split into groups."

Silence fell over the small circle, brown eyes searching green curiously before turning to the redhead next to her. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips as the attention fell from her. After every very detailed explanation of everyone's favorite books, each Emma had never heard of, a smaller novel had been passed around to each girl in the group. She gazed down at the title staring back up at her, Carol by Patricia Highsmith. Of course she'd never heard of it but for some reason she had the sudden urge to peak at the end of the book. Which is exactly what she did, flipping through quickly each page until reaching the last one not even getting two words through before a delicate voice called her name. 

"Emma, if you could refrain from reading the last page until we actually reach it please." Regina called out, the attention of the group back on the blonde. This was going to be a long half hour.

Although they hadn't gone through much, Emma found herself slightly interested in reading more. Regina had gone over the details of the story before even opening the book itself, and Emma listened. She had described that the story was republished as Carol from the original title, The Price Of Salt. She'd introduced the main character, a woman named Therese Belivet who had worked in a department store during the day. She meets a customer, Carol Aird, who had came into the store to buy her daughter a toy for Christmas. This is the part Emma hadn't really seen coming. Therese becomes more interested in the older woman, and sooner or later they fall in love. Of course they reach conflicts throughout the story, mostly about Carol's husband and the custody of her child. 

Emma wasn't against it, she herself had been interested in women ever since Neal, she just hadn't thought that a story like that would be chosen. Especially knowing that everyone may not agree with two women dating and it may cause some problems within the group. They had time to read through the first chapter, and she had found herself hanging onto every word that fell from Regina's mouth. Maybe the group wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 

Surprising even herself, Emma had continued to attend the book club each day for the next week. They took days to discuss the book rather than actually read it, and had been assigned to read some at home as well. She wouldn't admit it, but most of the time Emma was imagining herself and Regina in the situations Carol and Therese were in. The way Regina read was both beautiful and adorable, and there was no way Emma would stop attending the meetings. Ruby had also enjoyed the club, making many new friends and loved coming home to inform her parents of the new fairy tale Belle had read to them. Sometimes, she even came home with a small project, this weeks being a princess crown which she held out proudly when Emma picked her up. 

"Hey! That's a beautiful crown for a beautiful princess." She grinned at the smaller girl who in return, gave a wide smile showing all of her teeth. She nudged Emma to lean down to her level, which she did. Ruby reached out to place the crown atop Emma's head instead, a proud smile replacing the cheesy one there a few moments ago. 

"A beautiful crown for a beautiful queen!" Ruby cheered, clapping her hands at the over decorated crown now being worn by her older sister. She'd be lying if she said she didn't look up to Emma. Even though she was years younger than her sister, they were always glued together ever since they took Emma into their family. She hadn't seen the blonde differently after being explained what adoption meant, and learning that was the case with her sister. She loved her as if they had been together since Ruby was born, and Ruby loved to spend time with her.

"Thank you, my princess." Emma bowed receiving a giggle from Ruby, before standing up and holding onto her hand as they made their way out of the school. They walked from the small room the kids club had been held in to the exit of the school, passing the library Emma's club was in on the way. The younger girls voice trailed off as she was met with long legs before her, glancing up at the face in front of the both of them.

"Regina," Emma said with a grin, "You're still here?" The kids club had ended a few minutes after hers, she'd thought Regina would be out of there as soon as 3:30 came around. 

"Emma, and who is this beautiful young lady?" The brunette ignored her question, a genuine grin gracing her lips as she glanced down to the younger girl holding Emma's hand. Ruby inched away behind the taller women's legs, slightly nervous at the new face talking to her sister and now to her. Emma reached down and placed her hand instead onto Ruby's shoulder. 

"This is my sister, Ruby. The one who got the idea of coming here, remember?" 

"Ah, because you had no idea a book club was even going on since you don't read." Regina's smile now a smirk as her gaze met Emma's. "I'm still quite confused on why you continue coming to the program."

They began walking together to the exit, side by side as Ruby swung Emma's hand not listening to the conversation. 

"I enjoyed the story, I guess. Wanna see what happens." Emma shrugged, "Or maybe I just like hearing you read."

Emma didn't miss the slightly pink cheeks after the comment, a smirk now on her own lips. 

"How are you enjoying classes, Ruby? I hear Belle is very good at acting out fairy tales." Once again ignoring the blonde, Regina directed her attention towards the shorter brunette. 

Ruby of course answered with a full detailed story about how her day went and which story she liked most. The conversation brought them to the exit of the school building and even then Ruby still went on and on. But Regina still listened, nodding along with every word from the shorter girl even asking some questions in between. Emma watched the interaction with a smile, her attention watching Regina and looking away slyly when she looked back. The conversation had finally come to an end a few minutes after standing by the large glass doors.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Ruby. A lot of work went into this club." She smiled, "As for you Emma-"

A pause.

"The crown looks good on you." 

And with that, Regina Mills was gone.

* * *

 

Wednesday's book club had taken an unsuspecting turn and caused Regina to end the session earlier than planned along with two people kicked out from next attendance. 

As always, Regina greeted the group of women in the book club and took her seat next to Kathryn. They were near the end of the book already, Regina's fault mostly for having them read at home. Most of the women had enjoyed the story, no one seeming to have a problem with the growing relationship between the two women. Until today, of course.

The chapter had gone into explicit detail of a sex scene between the two ladies, Regina not faltering once reading through it. Of course she began to feel a bit hot, a pooling heat between her legs at the thought of it, but not ashamed. After pausing for the next chapter, a scoff caused Regina's head to snap up and curious eyes land on the red head, Ariel, sat between Emma and Aurora who were also both now looking at her. 

"Is there a problem?" Regina questioned, setting down her book but keeping her finger in place of the page they were on.

"I just don't see how everyone is so comfortable with reading something like this." 

"I see, I apologize. Maybe I should have asked if everyone was comfortable with a sex scene before-"

"No." Ariel shut her book and looked a bit confused before straightening in her chair and continuing, "I mean between two women. I'm sure we can all handle a sex scene but between two women, seriously? I just personally think it's disgusting." 

"Why are you still here then?" Emma spoke up, also snapping her book shut immediately interested in the conversation. Everyone else seemed to stay quiet and out of the way of drama. "She explained the book was about two women who were eventually going to fall in love, if you knew that and have a problem with it then why are you still here?"

"Excuse me? I didn't know I couldn't have my own opinion."

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it." The red head sniffed, "I just don't think two women should be together like that. A man and a woman is what it is naturally suppose to be."

"Ladies, I-" Regina was cut off almost instantly. Ariel wasn't done quite yet.

"What if they end up having a kid? What are they going to tell them? It isn't right, the bible says so. Two women should not be together, they burn in hell. Same with two men. It's setting a bad example."

"Are you fucking kidding me? They don't have to tell their kids shit because they're in love just like a man and a woman can be, just like a man and a man can be. Just because they're the same gender doesn't mean their love is any different." Emma's voice was rising, and Regina was starting to get nervous.

"Oh, my" Ariel gasped as she got up, dropping her book onto the seat moving back a bit from the blonde. "Are you- gay?"

"Do you have a problem?" Emma got up as well, dropping her book down in the now emptied seat. All eyes were on the both of them and Regina couldn't bring herself to stop it.

There was a silence, a long one. 

"Burn in hell." Ariel spat at the blonde, and the next thing she knew she was holding her cheek in pain. Aurora and Mulan had instantly abandoned their seats and grabbed onto Emma to stop her from causing anymore trouble. 

"Fuck you, you homophobic piece of shit!" Emma screamed at her, Regina finally snapping into reality as she stepped quickly between the two women.

"Out. Now, both of you."  She spoke in a quiet voice, but the tone of it made it sound louder. 

Both women were escorted from the library.

 

"Hello," A warm smile greeted Regina at the door said to be Emma's house, "Are you Emma's friend?"

"Yes, I'm Regina Mills from her book club and-"

"I'm so sorry at how she acted today. I heard about what happened and although I support that she stood up to someone like that, she still caused trouble" Emma's mother apologized.

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Swan. I just came to return Emma's book." Regina replied calmly.

She held up the novel clutched in her hand and was returned a nod as she was led to a door at the end of the hallway. Regina wasn't mad for how Emma stood up to Ariel today, if anything she was proud of her. They hadn't talked much before the book club, but now after ever session ended at 3:30 Regina would go with Emma to pick up her younger sister, listening to both her and Emma's stories of their day. She was glad that they'd become friends, and even more glad today after Emma's reaction to a homophobic woman. Although she hadn't handled it in the best way possible, she felt the need to thank her. Regina herself was bisexual, and she was upset with herself for not standing up to the woman today. But after the unsuspecting argument and thrown punch, she was still shocked. She did feel bad for leaving Emma out of next session club, but she did punch her. 

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Emma smiled a bit, shoving her laptop away before standing up to meet Regina at the middle of her small room. She instantly held out the small novel in her hands.

"You forgot this, after.." She didn't finish the sentence, she didn't need to. Emma knew what she was talking about.

"About that," Emma sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, taking the novel and throwing it onto her desk before plopping down onto the bottom of her bed. "I'm sorry for ruining today's meeting. I just- get so mad when people react like that, you know? I'm aware there are people like that out there but.. I thought she would have left when she found out what the book was about, or at least just kept her mouth shut." The blonde rambled, her bottom lip between her teeth anxiously. 

"I"m not mad at you, Emma." Regina sat down beside her, "If anything, I'm glad you did what you did."

"Really?" 

"Really. I myself, am bisexual. I think it's perfectly fine to love who you want to, and I'm upset more with myself because I didn't say anything. I was just so shocked, and you were so mad. I wish I had the courage to do that, dear."

Emma processed what had left the brunettes lips before continuing. "Even if I weren't gay, I would have stood up. I don't blame you for not doing anything though, sometimes it's scary and you just don't know what to do. I guess I just got fed up and had to do something, when she told me to... my actions took over and I punched her. Do I regret it? Not really, honestly. And I totally understand why I'm not allowed to next session." She nodded, turning more to face Regina. 

"How about I read it to you now?" Regina asked.

"Huh?" 

Green eyes met brown before Regina got up and retrieved the book from Emma's desk where it had been thrown just a few moments ago. 

"Since you can't read it next class with us, I'll read it to you now." Regina repeated, returning to her spot on the bed before shrugging her coat off and placing it aside. A goofy smile was what she saw when she looked up to Emma.

"I'd love that." 

And so that's what they did. Emma mesmerized by the way Regina recited the words from the book, listening and hanging onto each word that fell from pink lips. She was nearing the end of the chapter, Therese and Carol sharing a shower together. 

" _Therese wanted to embrace her, kiss her, but her free arm reached out convulsively and dragged Carol's head against her, under the stream of water, and there was the horrible sound of a foot slipping. "Stop it! We'll fall" Carol shouted. "For Christ's sake, can't two people take a shower in peace?"_

Regina finished the line with a small giggle from Emma, her eyes closed to picture the scene in her head. For some reason, it made her feel different towards Emma. Closer, in a way. So Regina dropped the book, moving a bit closer to Emma without even realizing it. 

Green eyes opened to see brown much closer than expected, Regina then realizing what she had done and moving back a bit.

"Emma, I'm-"

Soft lips covered the rest of her sentence, a pale hand reaching up to rest on an olive skinned cheek. The brunette found herself kissing back, after a moment, her hand covering the bigger one resting on her. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, doing nothing more than enjoying the feel of lips and tongue against each others, their own swollen when they finally pulled back. A smile is what came next, and maybe book club wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Emma made a mental note to thank Ruby later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU (on ao3) and I'm hoping to write some more in the near future. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!  
> ( follow my tumblr: http://regalsaviour.tumblr.com )


End file.
